hoafanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Secrets and Lies Part 2
(In the lounge the news is on) News reporter: 3 people were found mauled by a wild animal of some sort yesterday afternoon at 8pm, investagations are being carried out. On another note, the bodies were compelety drained of blood Jerome: What the heck, we don't even have wild animals here Nina: *mutters* Crap I should have burned them Mick: Where did it say they were found? Nina: In the alleyway close to here, I think Mara: Should we be worried? Jerome: I don't think so Amber: When did the attacks actually start? Mick: Dunno Trudy: Nina someone's at the door for you Nina: (goes white) Coming (outside) Nina: What are you doing here? ???: Trying to make sure you don't get exposed Nina: Do you have any idea how thirsty I've been? ???: I'll be dropping by soon to check up on you Nina: Bye then (Inside) Jerome: What was that all about? Nina: Oh nothing Patricia: Guys its time to go Jerome: You coming Nina? Nina: Uh sure Amber: Wait I need to do my make up Mick: Do it while we're walking Ams Amber: Fine Mara: Nina are you Ok? Nina: Yeah, why wouldn't I be? Mara: Well you haven't been eating and you've been really quiet Nina: Yeah its nothing Patrica: C'mon guys (At the pub) Fabian: Patrica whats up with Nina? Patrica: What do you mean? Fabian: Well, she's just really secretive and she doesn't eat or drink well not infront of us anyway Patrica: I'm sure its nothing Amber: C'mon guys, Nina's thrashing Jerome at pool Patrica: Lets go then Jerome: Nina how are you so good at this? Nina: Dunno, but what I do know is that you're losing big time Jerome: (Chuckles) Who was at the door earlier? Nina: Just a- Old woman: I know you Nina: Excuse me Old woman: My god, you haven't grown a day older Nina: I think you might have the wrong person Miss Jerome: What was that about? Nina: Old people are confused, probably nothing Jerome: Ok Patrica: Mick come here please Mick: Sure whats up? Patrica: I need you to do something for me Mick: What? Patrica: Keep an eye on Nina, she's very secretive Mick: I'm not gonna spy on her, and neither are you, she isn't being secretive at all (Mick leaves) Mara: Where'd Mick go? Nina: He left a few minutes ago Mara: Oh ok see you later Nina: Bye Jerome: Do you wanna go? Nina: Sure Patrica: Where are you going? Jerome: Back, why? Fabian: We'll come too then (At Anubis) Trudy: Hello sweeties, did you have fun? Amber: Nina totally thrashed Jerome at pool Jerome: Amber Nina: Yeah well, I did Trudy: Ok its bedtime, you don't have school tomorrow so use the time to do whatever Nina: Phew I thought she was gonna say homework or something stupid Jerome: (Laughs) yeah homework is stupid (In Jerome and Alfie's room) Alfie: Someone's got a crush on Nina Jerome: What, no I don't Alfie: Yes you do, c'mon you sit next to her in practically every subject and you're always talking to eachother and you're always staring at her Jerome: I like her Ok, there I said it (Everyone but Nina and Amber come out of the wardrobe) Fabian: You finally admitted it Mara: You two actually would make a good couple Patrica: Yeah they would Jerome: Alfie I'm gonna kill you (In Nina and Amber's room) Nina: Amber, tell me why, you're putting that gunk on your face Amber: It helps wrinkles Nina: Oh ok then, I'm gonna go get changed for bed Amber: Me too